The program described in this grant application will train post-doctoral fellows for a career in academic hematopoietic cell transplantation. Candidates with either an M.D. or M.D./Ph.D. degrees who have completed training in internal medicine and either hematology or oncology will be considered for the two to three year training program. The first year of the training program includes an intensive experience in clinical hematopoietic cell transplantation. During this initial phase, trainees will be exposed to the full spectrum of hematopoietic cell transplantation including autologous and allogeneic transplantation from related and unrelated donors. The trainees'experience will be centered on the Blood and Marrow Transplant Unit, E1, at Stanford University Hospital. In addition, outpatient experience in the Clinical Cancer Center Infusion Treatment Area and clinics will be provided. The trainees will also rotate through the Blood and Marrow Transplantation Area and Cellular Processing laboratory and HLA laboratories for one month each. Following completion of the clinical rotations, trainees will spend approximately one to two and one-half years of in-depth study with a member of the faculty. These faculty members are individuals whose research focuses on the basic science and clinical application of hematopoietic cell transplantation. Intensive laboratory experience will prepare the trainee for a career in academic hematopoietic cell transplantation. In addition, the trainees will be responsible for the conduct of a clinical protocol trial which is either on-going or developed in consultation with a member of the Bone Marrow Transplantation Division faculty. At the conclusion of their training, individuals will be prepared for a career as an independent investigator well studied in the basic and clinical areas of hematopoietic cell transplantation. (End of Abstract)